Pancakes
by zippitydoodaa321
Summary: Just a little piece in which Evan is sick, Hank is annoyed but still cares, and Divya pays a visit. No slash ever! My first Royal Pains fic! Oneshot!


AN: I hope everyone likes this… I love Evan whumpage! I'm a little rusty so ignore little grammatical errors and other things, please!

Please review! But no flames!

"Come on, Ev, it's nine, time to wake up!" Hank yelled through the door of his brother's room.

"Emergency?" Evan mumbled at a loud enough tone so Hank could hear.

"No, but it's late, you should get up. I'll make pancakes." Hank knew that momentarily, when the scent of pancakes was to drift throughout the guest house, that Evan would be downstairs in an instant.

Just as he predicted, as he flipped the second chocolate chip pancake, Evan was on his way down the stairs. He reached the kitchen and sat at the counter.

"These pancakes better be good, I'm mad at you for waking me up."

"You're usually up by now, anyway." Hank plated another pancake and poured some more batter. "How many do you want?"

"Not sure what I'm in the mood for yet."

"Fine, I'll just stop after these and then make more after we eat if you want." Hank made three more, making the total six pancakes. He divided them evenly among two plates and brought them to the counter to sit next to his brother.

"You've outdone yourself as usual, Henry," Evan said with a full mouth as he devoured the first pancake in less than a minute.

"Don't talk with your mouth open, and slow down. I know I can do the Heimlich, but you shouldn't take advantage of the fact."

Unsurprisingly, Evan hardly listened to his brother. He swallowed almost simultaneously as he took a deep breath, and began coughing. Hank turned to look at him, rolled his eyes, and then got a glass of water for Evan. After taking a couple of sips, he coughed a little more, but then calmed down.

He felt a dull pain in the middle of his abdomen, but thought it was from jabbing it into the counter as he coughed.

"You all right, buddy?" Hank mocked as he pouted and patted him on the back a couple of times. After the last pat, he rested his hand on Evan's shoulder, but noticed something odd.

"You're feeling a little warm, Ev."

"We're in the Hamptons, in the summer. Everything and everyone is "a little warm," Hank."

Hanks hand traveled up to Evan's forehead, but he swatted it away.

"Just let me eat my damn pancakes, man!"

"Evan, you could be sick."

"So? I could be a lot of things! Pissed, bored, excited. Right now I'm hungry, and you don't seem concerned about that."

"Eat your pancakes, I'll get my bag. I'm taking your temperature whether you like it or not. We've been around pretty sick patients this week, it could be serious."

"Blah, blah, blah," Evan said with his mouth full, and then proceeded to chew obnoxiously. After the first two pancakes, he decided he was not hungry enough for the third, and left it on his plate.

Hank came back into the kitchen, as Evan took a large gulp of water to wash down his pancakes.

"Alright, I'm good," Evan sighed and put his plate in the dishwasher before heading to the couch."

"Well we have to wait fifteen minutes since you just ate, it could mess with the readings. I have to make a call, I'll be right back."

Hank called Divya to let her know that there were no scheduled appointments, so he would only call her if there were emergencies. Divya insisted that she come over anyway, so they would reach their destination more quickly if there was an emergency, but Hank assured her that it was unnecessary. Then they discussed some patient histories and pending diagnoses, eating up most of the fifteen minutes Hank needed to wait before he could take an accurate reading of his brother's temperature.

"Enjoy your day off, Divya, don't think about work too much."

"Thanks, Hank," said Divya as they both hung up.

Hank returned to the living room where he noticed Evan staring with a blank expression at the TV which was switched to the Food Network station. Evan loved food.

"You alright?"

"Yep."

"How are you feeling?"

"Aren't those essentially the same question?"

"No, one asked if you were alright, and the other asked how you were feeling. "Are you alright?" requires either a yes or a no, whereas "How are you feeling" requires you to actually think of some adjectives."

"Then in that case, "fine," is my answer to the second question."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Be quiet, Alton Brown is showing me how to make delicious pizza at home!"

"No need to be so cranky."

"Sorry if I'm feeling a little worn out after being woken up by you this morning!" Evan apologized, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Nobody feels worn out after sleeping for ten hours, Evan." Hank moved the feet of his brother who was lazily lying on the couch, so he would have room to sit. "Sit up, it's temperature time."

Evan groaned and rolled his eyes as he scooted himself upward. Hank forcefully shoved the thermometer into Evan's mouth, and they sat in silence (except for Alton Brown), for less than a minute until the thermometer beeped.

Hank grabbed the thermometer before Evan would have a chance.

"101.2, Ev, you're as sick as a dog."

"That's a stupid expression."

"Hey, I didn't come up with it."

"But you used it."

Hank rolled his eyes. "You know, a fever this high earns you a trip upstairs to bed, and a few low strength acetaminophens."

"I'll take the meds, but there's no TV upstairs."

"Fine, stay down here, then. Have you been feeling any other symptoms recently?"

Evan sighed.

"Evan," Hank said sternly. "Answer the question."

"My stomach hurts a little, okay?"

"How long?"

"I don't know, since I woke up?"

"Do you feel nauseous?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"Is that why you didn't eat all of your pancakes or ask me for more? Usually you eat, like, five."

"I just wasn't hungry, calm down."

"Pardon me for caring! I don't need to calm down."

"Yes you do."

Hank scoffed. "Fine, you have all of the classic signs of a stomach bug. I'm going to go upstairs and look over some charts, call me down if something is wrong. If you need something, you can get it yourself since, _clearly_ you are not sick."

Evan rolled his eyes and then let them travel to the TV. Three reruns of "House," later, he heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" He yelled to the visitor, figuring it was either Boris or a delivery.

Divya walked in, seeing curly hair on the couch.

"Hey Evan, where's Hank? I have some paperwork he needs to check."

Evan yawned. "Should be upstairs."

Divya's professional expression grew into a sly smile. "Are you hungover?" She laughed at the sight of him curled into a ball with a blanket on the couch, eyes intently staring at the television. Evan rolled his eyes as Divya went upstairs.

Divya knocked on the frame of the doorway before entering Hank's room. He was sitting at a desk when he looked up and saw her.

"Hey Hank, I have some things you need to check over before our scheduled appointments this week." She handed him a folder and then leaned against his desk.

"Thanks. What are you doing working on your day off? You could be at the beach or something."

"I could be at the beach any day. Besides, I was out playing badminton before, so it's not like I haven't had the opportunity to do something."

"That's good." Hank was about to say something else regarding a patient, when Evan appeared in the doorway.

"Discussing business without me?"

"Let the healthy people work, go away," Hank said as he signed some papers.

"What's wrong with Evan?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, I have a stomach bug or something, that's all."

"Well stay away from me, I don't have time to be sick," Divya stated inching away from Evan a little more.

"Do you think Boris would mind if I used his pool," Evan asked.

"So you can throw up in it?" Hank replied.

"Fine, I'll just go and continue to be bored and miserable all by myself." Evan declared as he left the room. He made it halfway down the hallway when he braced himself with the wall and let out a loud groan.

Hearing the noise his brother made, Hank ran out of the room and helped Evan, who was obviously in pain, sit on the floor.

"Evan what's wrong?"

"Stabbing…ahhh… pain"

"Where?" asked Divya who had followed.

"Side." Evan's hands went from being on the floor to the bottom right of his stomach.

"Evan, when you said it hurt after breakfast, where did it hurt?" Hank asked before making any conclusions.

"Here," Evan said as he pointed around his belly button.

"Alright Evan, all of your symptoms point to appendicitis, we need to get you to the hospital."

"Dammit, I really wanted to swim today."

Hank showed him a weak smile and helped him off of the floor.

"Aren't you a concierge doctor, couldn't you take my appendix out?"

"Seriously, Evan?"

"Nah, that's stupid, you're right."

Divya and Hank helped Evan to the car, and then they drove to the hospital.


End file.
